Dans Ce Sens Là
by Imagie
Summary: Les insomnies d'Arthur W., follement amoureux et furieusement inquiet.


Dans Ce Sens Là

Je me suis encore réveillé en sueur. Encore un foutu rêve. Un fichu cauchemar, plutôt. Pourtant, maintenant que je suis assis sur mon lit, que je respire et que l'air frai, presque froid, passant par la fenêtre caresse ma peau, je ne me souviens pas que ce rêve, ou cauchemar, eut quoi que ce soit d'effrayant. Bien sûr, il faisait peur. Mais ce n'était pas une peur que je n'avais jamais éprouvée. Ce sont des souvenirs. De foutus souvenirs.

Froissement des draps, derrière moi. Pourvue que je ne l'ai pas réveillé. Elle ne dort déjà pas suffisamment, il ne manque plus que je la tire de son sommeil. C'est la dernière chose que je veuille, qu'elle s'éveille, me regarde de ses grands yeux et me dise, doucement « Encore un? ».

Mais non, elle dort toujours. Un bras blanc s'échappe de l'oreiller sous lequel il somnolait. Elle est belle. Ses cheveux roux étalés partout autours d'elle, comme une fleur, ses paupières closes, ses cils dont la courbe trace de brunes arabesques dans mon cœur et sa bouche, légèrement entre-ouverte, légèrement humide, dont s'échappe un souffle délicat. Elle est belle.

Entortillée dans les draps rêches. Je voulais d'autres draps, au début, je voulais les plus beaux. Mais elle a préféré ceux de sa mère, ceux que nous avions partagé la première fois. Elle refuse encore que l'on change, elle aime ces draps de grosse toile, ces draps bruns dans lequel une colonie de marmot bruyant a dormit, au fil du temps. Je m'en fiche.

Ses pieds sont collés, presque, formant un éventail en torturant le drap. Je la devine nue en dessous, et l'étoffe dissimule mal ce que je connais déjà. Je sais tout. Je sais la cicatrice sur sa jambe droite, je sans le grain de beauté au creux de son entrejambe, je connais ses hanches pleines et son ventre fin, la douceur et le parfum de sa peau, le velouté de sa gorge et la forme de ses seins. Je sais le bruit de ses mèches s'abattant de concert lorsqu'elle relâche ses cheveux, le mouvement de ses cils quand elle bat des paupière. Je sais les endroits où elle rit, où elle pleure, où elle jouit. Je connais le monde à l'intérieur d'elle et l'univers dans ses yeux.

Je sais tout.

La première fois que je l'ai vue ainsi, nue, j'ai eu tellement peur. Pas peur d'elle, au contraire, j'ai eu peur de ce qui montait en moi, peur du désir que j'abritais pour elle, qui m'envahissait. J'étais effrayé de moi-même et que quelqu'un pu me mettre dans un tel état. C'était inconcevable.

Et elle... Elle si sûre, habituellement, si certaine d'elle et de ce qu'elle souhaite, si pleine d'elle-même et de ses désirs, qu'elle m'a semblé minuscule! Qu'elle paraissait petite, debout, ses vêtements éparpillés autours d'elle, ses bras encerclant sa taille, un peu voutée, ses longs cheveux roux retombant comme deux voiles sur ses seins, les camouflant à travers un rideau de fils de soie orangée. Et son regard, résolument dirigé vers le sol, ses joues un peu rouge, la moue gênée de ses lèvres charnues. Elle m'a fixé, enfin, dans les yeux, toujours un peu mal à l'aise mais c'était comme si elle m'appelait, et le drôle de sourire confus qui est alors apparut sur son visage fit naitre le mien. Nous n'avons pas rit parce que c'était sérieux, c'était pour de vrai, cette fois, et je le savais aussi bien qu'elle. Cette fois là.

C'était la première fois. Avec le recule, je me rends compte que c'était également la première fois que j'aimais quelqu'un pleinement, sans que rien ne vienne m'interrompre, sans que rien ne m'en empêche. Plus tard, lorsqu'on m'a demandé pourquoi c'était elle et pas une autre, je n'ai pas su répondre. Pas parce que je ne savais pas, non, ou parce qu'ils n'auraient pas compris, mais parce que cela aurait été trop personnel. Comment répondre? Devais-je dire que chaque fois qu'elle me fixe, j'ai le cœur qui part en vrille, que lorsqu'elle s'approche, mon estomac fait des nœuds? Que sa voix apaise tout? Que mon seul souhait est de rentrer, le soir, pour la toucher encore, la prendre dans mes bras, sentir ses cheveux et m'endormir, son sein dans ma main, son cœur au creux de ma paume?

Jamais je ne pourrai lui avouer à elle, alors le dire à d'autre...

Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à l'aimer autant, ni pourquoi. Elle était toujours là, souriante, sûre d'elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux, le vent dans ses mèches rousses comme un soleil d'hiver. Quand ai-je cessé de la voir pour la regarder vraiment? Un jour, c'était quelqu'un et le lendemain, c'était elle. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Peut-être est-ce dû à la ressemblance de la structure cellulaire de nos cœurs.

Et maintenant, comme tout est beau! Il peut pleuvoir dehors, il peut tomber des bombes, et nous allons mourir, peut-être, mais que je suis heureux. Je voudrai tout garder ainsi, pour toujours, que rien ne change jamais. Moi, en tout cas, je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer, c'est évident, certain, comme si cela avait toujours été. Ces jours entre nous, ce qu'il y a, presque physique, je le veux à jamais, aujourd'hui à jamais. Le même ciel aujourd'hui encore au creux de nos paumes.

Mais non.

Depuis quelques temps, je ne sais plus rien, je suis déboussolé. Elle change. Je ne sais pas, plus. Je pense que, peut-être, c'est cela qui me réveille la nuit, qui ravive les souvenirs. Elle n'est plus pareil, je n'ose plus toucher, je n'ose l'approcher, j'ai peur de la faire tomber, toujours. La briser en mille minuscules morceaux, qui se révéleraient être deux milles larmes.

Ce n'est pas grand chose, pourtant, ce qui arrive. Rien presque. Si petit.

Les changements sont minimes. Ses cheveux sont toujours en automne, ses cils battent encore au rythme de mon cœur, sa peau douce m'envahit d'une odeur sucrée et je sens encore son sein chaud dans ma main lorsque je me lève le matin. Mais doucement, elle change, elle devient une jolie lune et son ventre se tend, doucement.

J'ai peur que cela casse tout. J'ai peur que ce qui l'habite ne vienne rompre ce qui nous appartient, à nous, rien qu'à nous. J'ai égoïstement mais invariablement peur.

« -Arthur? »

Je l'ai réveillée, encore. Elle s'est redressée, me regarde doucement, les yeux embués de sommeil, les cheveux défaits, la peau froissé. Le drap glisse un peu de son épaule, comme s'il cherchait à s'enfuir. Moi aussi, je m'enfuirais bien un peu, pour vivre quelque temps dans le souvenir d'aujourd'hui.

« -Encore un? »

J'acquiesce en silence. Dire que quelques minuscules cellules me font peur, quelques atomes.

Elle m'enlace et un mèche vient se perdre sur mon épaule. Il fait bon. Elle a les mains froide et je sens son poids dans mon dos, son souffle sur ma nuque.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Ça ira, Arthur, je te le jure. »

Elle rit un peu parce que ça rime. J'en suis sûr, ça ira, ça devrait aller. Je crois. J'espère. Je doute. Tant pis.

Tant pis parce que c'est elle, et que ça ne changera pas. Tant pis si ça foire. Tant pis. Je le veux quand même, parce que c'est la seul façon. L'unique espoir. Je le veux tout de même. Parce que, avec cela, ces quelques cellules en plus, c'est peut-être un « tout », un « si », et que j'accepterai n'importe quoi, s'il y avait la moindre chance que ses mains me cherchent sans cesse.


End file.
